


Toss That Salad

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's not really porn, more like a joke lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: "Eat my ass Jerry--"Oh I'll eat it--
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Jerry Smith (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Toss That Salad

“I told you, Rick!” Jerry yelled at Rick as he walked into the living room

“Wh-what the fuck Jerry?” Rick looked at the crazed man as he walked in front of him blocking the television.

“Dad?” Morty looked at Jerry like he was crazy. 

“Get out of here, right now Morty!” Morty rolled his eyes with a whatever and pulled out his phone as he left the room. “You!” Jerry pointed at Rick, determination in his eyes. 

“Yeah?” Rick crossed his arms and sighed. 

“Get on your knees, because I’m going to eat your ass. I told you I would,” Jerry said frowning at him. 

“Seriously?”

“Knees, now!” Jerry said and Rick shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine,” Rick stood up and undid his pants. He pushed his clothes down and leaned over the couch his ass facing Jerry. “There.” 

“That’s right, I’m in control here Rick,” Jerry said confidently as he leaned down between Rick’s cheeks. 

“Oh yeah, I can totally see that Jerry, eating my ass like a champ back there, oh-oh yeah, you got this whole control thing down. You’re really showing me, to-tossing my salad Jerry,” Rick mumbled his hand clutching the side of the couch. “I guess this is wh-what I get for living in a universe where everything is taken literally huh?” He moaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...lol


End file.
